


Your Sweetness (Your Weakness)

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Series: vin de cerise [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: “You didn’t call Seungcheol, did you?” Joshua asks, his breath warm on Jeonghan’s skin. So close he could nose at his neck, breath in his pheromones.Jeonghan takes a deep breath. “No. Do you want  —”Joshua drops down, still fully clothed, but the feeling of him touching, finally, is enough to shut him up. He groans, gives in and buries his face in Joshua’s neck.“We don’t need an Alpha.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: vin de cerise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530569
Comments: 21
Kudos: 266





	Your Sweetness (Your Weakness)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlylampshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/gifts).

> Happy Birthday to my dearest Ayesha. I hope you're showered in so much Jihan you can never catch up on it all <33
> 
> This is the last part of my A/B/O series ;~; Well, for now. It's been a lot of fun to write though different dynamics and relationships, and if you've read them all I love you forever.
> 
> Anyway this is so cursed I really....wow :)

Jeonghan should know better, at this point, than to listen to Choi Seungcheol. He’s a nice enough guy, but he’s got a habit of thinking things through only half way. He likes to meddle, too. Like how he invited Jeonghan to this frat party and conveniently left out that, one, his entire fraternity is full of Alphas, and two, that he invited Joshua Hong from their History class.

See, Jeonghan has every intention of asking Joshua to hang out one weekend where they can work on their assignments and, depending on how things go, maybe make out a little on his couch. He’s got it all planned out, honest. He’s even pretty sure that Joshua is interested in him.

It’s just that Seungcheol thinks Jeonghan is going too slow, that a good, sweet Omega like Joshua is going to slip through his fingers if he doesn’t hurry it up.

There are a few things that Seungcheol doesn’t know. A few pieces of the puzzle that he’s missing.

The most important of those being that Jeonghan isn’t an Alpha. If Joshua is really the good, sweet Omega he’s rumored to be, it won’t matter much once he finds that out. Alpha and Omega. That’s the way of the world, or so they say. It’s not as taboo as it used to be, but there are still traditionalists even among his peers.

Jeonghan doesn’t really care about it. Joshua is beautiful, all willowy body and big hands and kind eyes and the cutest laugh he’s ever heard. 

Joshua is next to the drink counter in the kitchen, getting chatted up by some guy. His hand slides up the curve of Joshua’s bicep and Jeonghan has to take several deep breaths. Thankfully, their eyes lock before anything else can happen and Joshua gives the guy a small, cordial smile before making his way over to Jeonghan.

Joshua’s hair is wavy, tousled just a little. He’s dressed in a cream sweater that’s exposing so much of his skin Jeonghan has to force his eyes up to Joshua’s face. He looks good, dressed up a little more than usual. Maybe he’s trying to take some Alpha home.

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” Joshua says as a greeting. His cheeks are just a little pink. Jeonghan wants to kiss him senseless.

Instead he smiles.

“Seungcheol invited me. I didn’t have anything else to do.” He sighs. “I just wish he’d told me so many Alphas would be here.”

Joshua gives him a look that Jeonghan can’t place before leaning closer. He covers his mouth with his hand before speaking, like he’s trying to keep anyone from overhearing.

“Do you not like Alphas?”

And there it is. Joshua probably thinks he’s one of those big macho Alpha types. Even if he’s exclusively into Alphas, Joshua doesn’t seem the type to like Alphas like that. This is about salvaging any relationship they might have with each other.

Jeonghan leans against the wall and sighs again. Joshua’s eyes never leave his.

“It’s not for the reason you think. I’m — I know I smell like an Alpha but I’m not.” Jeonghan has to look at the ground. “I’m not an Alpha.”

Joshua’s voice is equal parts innocent and devilish.

“I know.”

It hits Jeonghan like a truck. Joshua knows he’s not an Alpha but he’s still standing here, still leaning in to talk to him, obviously more interested than he was in the Alpha he was talking to before.

“I’m not a Beta, either,” Jeonghan adds softly, and now the truth is there in the space between them. 

Joshua’s eyes are half-lidded. He reaches out and touches an unruly strand of hair that always slips out from behind his ear. He doesn’t tuck it back into pace, just twists it between his fingers. They’re so close together. Everything narrows down to the soft, beachy scent of Joshua’s skin.

“I’ve always known that you’re an Omega.” Joshua’s smile is sharp. “Maybe it’s because I know what to look for. And you should give me a little more credit. You don’t smell like an Alpha at all.”

Jeonghan moves closer to him and the only thing he can think about is Joshua’s lips on his. 

“Isn’t that why you’re here, though? To find an Alpha to go home with?”

Something sharp flashes behind Joshua’s eyes, like a wild animal. It makes him shiver.

“Oh, no. I don’t think I’ve _ ever _ been looking for an Alpha.” Joshua closes the space between them, presses their bodies together from hip to chest. “I can take care of myself. I know what I want, and I know just how to get it.”

_ See_, Jeonghan wants to yell at Seungcheol, _ it’s been under control the whole time_. He wants Joshua, and Joshua wants him.

Their first kiss tastes impossibly sweet, and Jeonghan knows he’s hooked even before Joshua’s tongue curls against his.

\-------------

It’s a few months into their relationship before they move in together, and a few weeks after that before life catches up to them.

Heats are strange. Any way you look at them. Body burning up, everything going hazy around the edges, and getting knotted is less of a want and more of a need. It’s the only time Jeonghan has ever wanted a knot. He’s spent hours in his dorm room, fucking into his fist, three fingers as deep inside as he can get them and it’s still not enough. It’s all biology. That’s what he tells himself during those hazy days. His body is wired this way, and it doesn’t mean that he wants an Alpha, that he _ needs _ one.

Jeonghan doesn’t have any pre-heat symptoms. He’s never been one to nest or get irritable in the days before. Which is why he’s caught completely by surprise Friday afternoon. One second he’s throwing his laundry in the dryer and the next he’s burning up, arousal zipping from his chest down to his groin. 

It’s the first time since they started dating. For either of them. Jeonghan isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to do. Should he text Joshua? Should he just wait for him to get home and give him an apologetic smile and say ‘_Sorry babe. Hope you didn’t have plans? _’

He’s so hot it makes his skin itch. He starts the dryer and walks down the hall to their bedroom, flings the window open and falls against the bed. It’s made, of course, because Joshua is neat and tidy and generally perfect and Jeonghan feels bad shoving the comforter down but he also might catch on fire if it touches his skin.

His shirt is the second thing to go. Then his pants. He’s painfully hard, precum already staining the front of his underwear. He wraps his fingers around his cock and checks the time on his phone with his other hand. Joshua should be done with class. His brain is starting to get fuzzy when he hits the green icon next to his name. 

Joshua picks up on the third ring because he’s literally a dream boyfriend.

‘_You don’t usually call me. Are you okay? _’ he asks in lieu of a greeting. 

The sound of his voice, even over the phone, has Jeonghan gripping his cock and gasping in a breath.

“I...uh...my heat —” Jeonghan stutters out. He slides his hand over his cock and moans way too loudly for Joshua not to know what he’s doing.

Complete silence. 

It’s unexpected, like even his breathing over the phone has stopped. It’s too much, is Jeonghan's first thought. Joshua knew what two Omegas dating meant but he didn’t really _ know _ and now that his heat is here, the reality is too much. Heats are a pain, they’re uncomfortable and inconvenient and why would someone like Joshua Hong want to deal with Jeonghan’s when he’s probably dreading his own?

Jeonghan lets go of his dick and takes a steadying breath. He’s not that far gone yet. He’s got to focus.

“I can —” he takes another breath. “Seungcheol knows a lot of Alphas. I can go somewhere for a few days. If you want.”

The silence continues. The nervous energy prickling through his chest helps to combat the hazy arousal. He can hear Joshua’s footsteps, crunching leaves as he crosses the courtyard. Their apartment is only a few blocks from campus. 

It feels like an eternity before he speaks.

‘_I’m almost home. Try not to come before I get there._’

He hangs up, and Jeonghan is hit by a fresh wave of it, burning up. Slick coats his thighs and _ god _ all he wants to do is wrap his hand around himself and come. 

They haven’t had a real fight yet. Jeonghan doesn’t want this to be their first one, so he leaves his hands in the sheets and counts his breaths. In for four, out for four.

It’s maybe ten minutes before he hears the front door open, the sound of Joshua setting his bag on the kitchen table, keys jingling softly when he sets them in the little bowl next to the door. He’s probably stepping out of his shoes, hanging his coat over a chair, nice and neat. It’s equal parts his love of cleanliness and his love of teasing Jeonghan. He knows, he _ knows _ what Jeonghan is feeling right now, but he’s still taking his time.

Maybe he doesn’t want Jeonghan to leave. 

Maybe he’s already called an Alpha to help.

Joshua pads into their bedroom. He stops in the doorway, shoulder against the frame, and stares at Jeonghan without speaking. Jeonghan is so hot sweat beads at the nape of his neck. His cock is hard, straining, twitching helplessly at the sight of his boyfriend. He’s wet, too, slick pooling between his legs.

Joshua smells good. He’s always smelled good to Jeonghan, that warm beach scent that’s as soothing as it is arousing. It’s pouring off of him now, like _ he’s _ the one in heat. Jeonghan really, _ really _ can’t think about Joshua in heat. He bites back a moan, digs his fingers into the sheets until his knuckles turn white.

He pushes off the door frame and comes closer. Jeonghan’s entire body is like a live wire, thrumming with tension. He wants to touch himself. He wants Joshua to take care of him. He wants so much, everything, _ anything_. Joshua doesn’t stop until he’s in bed, on top of Jeonghan, hovering, careful not to touch. 

It’s maddening. The heat makes it worse. All Jeonghan wants to do is tear Joshua’s clothes off. Pliant, open, good. It’s biology. Joshua knows all this, but he’s teasing anyway.

“You didn’t call Seungcheol, did you?” Joshua asks, his breath warm on Jeonghan’s skin. So close he could nose at his neck, breath in his pheromones. 

Jeonghan takes a deep breath. “No. Do you want —”

Joshua drops down, still fully clothed, but the feeling of him touching, finally, is enough to shut him up. He groans, gives in and buries his face in Joshua’s neck.

“We don’t need an Alpha.”

He tugs Jeonghan back by the hair and slams their lips together.

Joshua tastes like caramel macchiato, like all things sweet and good and really, Jeonghan has never connected with anyone the way he has with Joshua. They work well together, balance each other out. Jeonghan is a little bossy, likes to get his way more often than not but Joshua never complains. It feels like they’ve known each other their entire lives instead of a few months. 

Joshua kisses him and even through the haze of heat it feels like they’ve always been doing this, like in every possible reality they are the constant.

Jeonghan moans, greedy for more as soon as Joshua slips his tongue inside his mouth. His hand is still gripping Jeonghan’s hair, still tight enough to keep his attention. It’s a good kind of distraction. His brain doesn’t feel as fuzzy, and he untangles his hands from the sheets and laces his fingers behind Joshua’s neck. He rolls his hips down and Jeonghan arches up to meet him, pressing their bodies as tightly together as he can. 

He needs it, needs more _ now_. He’s started panting the words between kisses, whines and pleases and thank god he can blame it all on the heat later. Joshua pulls back with a smirk. He takes his hand out of Jeonghan’s hair and traces his cheek.

“Let me take care of you, baby,” Joshua says, voice pitched low. Jeonghan nods, bites back a whine.

Joshua kneels between Jeonghan’s legs, shimmies out of his clothes and pulls Jeonghan’s underwear all the way off like he’s finally decided to stop wasting time. Jeonghan is on fire. 

Joshua’s already so hard, it makes Jeonghan’s mouth water. He kisses the inside of Jeonghan’s knee and stares down at him.

“You always smell good, but right now —” Joshua shudders and Jeonghan moans. He kisses his way down his leg, bites the inside of his thigh and sucks a mark into the slick coated skin. “Will you trust me to get you through this? God, everything about you is even better in heat.”

Praise washes over him, and really, it’s just as good as an Alpha. Maybe better. Joshua actually cares about him, means what he says. This isn’t a quick fix for him, for either of them.

Jeonghan nods, the haze creeping up on him again. “Always, babe. Whatever you want.”

Slick pours out of him. Joshua’s pupils are blown. He gathers some with his fingers and wraps his hand around Jeonghan’s cock, sets a quick rhythm that has his hips chasing his hand with a gasp.

He sinks lower, noses at the crease of his thigh and licks his skin, long and slow. Jeonghan’s entire body is molten. Everywhere Joshua touches is electric. All he can think about is coming, getting fucked and coming again, getting knot—

Right. No Alphas. He doesn’t _ need _ a knot.

Joshua never slows the pace of his hand. He presses his thumb against his slit and his eyes go dark. He’s mouthing lazily at the base of his cock, keeps his mouth there as he slips a finger inside. 

It’s not enough. It’s a tease, really. Joshua is an Omega. He knows how the heat makes you so open, so unbelievably wet. He can barely feel the finger working inside him. Jeonghan whines, embarrassed but desperate. 

“Please —” he breathes out, a whisper, a prayer. _Please please please_.

Joshua licks a stripe from base to tip, kisses the head of his cock.

“It’s so nice to hear you beg,” Joshua says. His breath is _ so _ hot on his skin. “You’d beg for an Alpha, right? Show me.”

It’s like Joshua wants to be his Alpha, and it’s this thought coupled with the quick slide of the hand on his cock that has him coming, back arched off the bed as he shudders through it. 

The relief is always short lived during heat. A minute at most, sixty blissful seconds of true clarity before it starts up again. Joshua’s hands are still on him and when their eyes lock he smirks.

“You’re so sensitive like this.” He slips a second finger inside and Jeonghan gasps, rolls his hips down, overstimulated but already getting hard again. “You just came and you’re still like this.”

“Need you. Joshua —”

Joshua’s eyes go soft as he curls his fingers up, grazes over his prostate almost tenderly. “I’m going to ruin you. You’ll never even think about an Alpha again, not even in heat.”

Joshua takes his hand off his cock and gives it one final kiss before nosing his way back down between his legs. 

It shouldn’t surprise him as much as it does, but when Joshua works his tongue in beside his fingers Jeonghan gasps, moans out some mixture of Joshua’s name and _ oh god _ and _ more please_.

It feels too good to be real. Joshua’s fingers are long and thick, slide into him so deep it makes him dizzy. His tongue is deliberate, harsh thrusts that have his cock already straining in the air. 

He’s so good at this. Of course he is. Sometimes there is skill that comes from being the same, and while not all Omegas are the same, Joshua understands the needs to be filled, the urgency, the blanket of hot desire that’s got him gripping the sheets.

“So good, you’re doing so well,” he says, his breath hot on Jeonghan’s skin. 

Everything is turned up to its highest setting. Joshua’s fingers are a constant pressure against his prostate, and with each thrust of his tongue inside him the coil of arousal goes tighter. 

His breathing goes ragged. Joshua’s fingers thrust into him faster. He moves his mouth away and kisses his thigh, stares at him with eyes so dark they’re black.

“Come for me,” Joshua says, so much like a command Jeonghan can’t disobey. It’s maybe the fastest he’s ever been worked back to orgasm, even during heat. It hits him all at once, and he comes untouched, spills all over his stomach as he moans. 

Joshua slips his fingers out and brings them to his mouth. It’s obscene, the way he maintains eye contact, tongue curling around each finger, slow and deliberate. He gets up on his knees and Jeonghan props up on his elbows and it’s then that he can see Joshua’s own slick coating his thighs. He can smell it, too, the sweet warmth of it. He wants to taste it, but instead he pulls Joshua closer, presses their bodies together and kisses him, open-mouthed and urgent.

He tastes himself on Joshua’s lips, sweet but kind of clean, too, like some kind of candy you only get to eat on special occasions. Jeonghan moans into his mouth and grinds against him. Everything is so wet, come and slick, _ so much _ slick. Omegas don’t get as wet when they aren’t in heat but it’s enough, usually, that they rarely need lube.

They keep kissing, grinding against each other in what Jeonghan hopes is edging on desperate. They both know he won’t feel better until he’s got a dick in him. Joshua is just teasing him again, more and more until what? Both of them come from nothing?

It gives Jeonghan the spectacular idea of reaching between them, wrapping his hand around Joshua’s unbelievably hard cock. He groans, hips chasing the friction of his hand.

“You can come more than once, you know,” Jeonghan murmurs against his lips, “I want you to.” 

Joshua shudders against him, shoves his tongue in his mouth and thrusts into his fist. He’s so close Jeonghan can practically taste it. 

He breaks the kiss when he comes, buries his face in Jeonghan’s neck and pants against him, thrusts shallowly into his fist to ride it out.

“Don’t you feel better now?” Jeonghan asks smugly, smoothing his clean hand through Joshua’s hair. He’s starting to get hard again, pressed tight again Joshua’s hip. The arousal is dizzying, but each orgasm brings him a little more clarity. He gives Joshua one last stroke before wiping his hand on the sheets.

Joshua kisses his neck, gentle and chaste at first, but in no time he’s sinking teeth against the sensitive skin, that spot where an Alpha could mark him if he wanted. What he wants is Joshua to bite through, to claim him even if the mark doesn’t stay. He’d let him do it, over and over and over until it scarred, until he was marked for real.

Heat thoughts. Jeonghan shakes his head and noses Joshua’s hair, huffs impatiently. 

“You’re ready again. I know you are,” he murmurs lowly. Joshua hums. “Can you just get inside me? I need you, I need this. So much. I _ need _ —”

Joshua props himself up on an elbow and slides a hand between them. It might be Jeonghan’s heat addled brain playing tricks but he’s positive Joshua runs his hand through the slick between his legs before wrapping a hand around himself. 

Joshua fucking him with his slick as lube. He could come from this thought alone if he really wanted to. That’s what it’s like being in heat. Joshua already turns him on, and heat just makes it more intense.

He flicks his eyes up to Joshua's and bites his lip. Joshua, of course, is smirking, a devilish glint that reminds him of the first time they ever kissed. _ I’ve always known that you’re an Omega_. Jeonghan’s heart squeezes.

He puts one of Jeonghan’s legs over his shoulder, presses the tip of his cock against his entrance.

He’s still teasing.

“You’re still teasing,” Jeonghan whines, low like a growl. He’s starting to feel like he might go crazy before he gets any relief at all. At least Alphas just fuck and get it over with. Betas, too, just get straight to the point. Joshua is the first Omega he’s ever been with during a heat. 

This has got to be some kind of payback, then, for all the times Jeonghan has edged Joshua, kept him right there as long as he physically can, until Joshua comes so hard his whole body goes boneless.

Joshua kisses his calf, smears the mess of come around his stomach and pushes in. He’s trying to go slow, Jeonghan can tell, but the slide is quick, his body more than ready to take him.

He bottoms out and Jeonghan throws his head back, squeezes his eyes shut and shudders. It’s so good. It’s amazing.

“Ready, baby, please, I’m ready, _ please move, please _—”

Joshua leans down, silences him with a kiss and starts a slow rhythm. Jeonghan lets the feeling of getting fucked wash over him. It’s so good. Exactly what he needs. Joshua’s cock, much like the rest of him, is perfect, hits just right on every thrust and it’s like a dream, like Joshua was made to fuck him just like this.

He rolls his hips, does his best to keep Joshua from doing all the work. Joshua breaks the kiss so he can prop up on his hands and fuck him harder. Jeonghan is grinning, his whole body tingling with every thrust.

“Feel good?” Joshua asks, breathless. He grinds his hips against Jeonghan, as deep as he can get. Jeonghan hums. 

He slips his leg off Joshua’s shoulder and wraps it around his waist, presses his body closer and god, that’s what he wants. 

Joshua looks down at him, chest flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat and Jeonghan has never been in love with anyone the way he is right now.

It flows through him, lust and love and need, the wet sound of their bodies. Joshua is biting his lip, measured breaths that mean he’s trying to keep from coming. 

It’s the nice thing about being an Omega. Almost no refractory period. 

The possibility of going all night is very real. Jeonghan moans, tightens around him but he’s greedy. He wants more.

It’s like Joshua can read his mind. His eyes flutter as he looks down at his cock sliding in and out of him.

“Not quite enough, is it? You still want a knot.” There’s no venom in the words. It’s all biology. Joshua understands.

Jeonghan chews his bottom lip and nods. Joshua smirks.

“I don’t have a knot, but I can make you feel like you’re taking one.”

Jeonghan rolls his hips. “How can you —”

Joshua shoves two fingers in next to his cock, and Jeonghan sees stars. It’s almost too much, just like taking a knot. The sound he makes is somewhere between a moan and a whine.

Joshua swears under his breath, picks up the pace, his thrusts going erratic.

“So tight, god, you feel so good.”

Jeonghan reaches down and fists his cock, moans and rolls his hips down against Joshua. 

“Yeah. You’re so beautiful, baby, come on,” Joshua grits out. He’s so close. They’re both right there. 

Joshua adds another finger and Jeonghan comes, his vision going white with the force of it. Through the haze he can feel Joshua thrust into him faster, once, twice, before he stills and comes inside of him.

When clarity returns Joshua is still inside of him, fingers too. It’s nice. Exactly what his body has been craving.

“You’re right,” Jeonghan says softly. Joshua meets his eyes with a tired grin. “Who needs an Alpha. You’re just as good, no, better.”

Joshua leans down and kisses him, soft and slow and it’s as perfect as him. 

“Definitely better,” Jeonghan says against his lips. 

He collapses on top of Jeonghan, waits a few more minutes before pulling out. Jeonghan makes a face. Everything is so messy. They’re covered in slick and come. 

“As soon as you can move, we have to get clean. This is,” Jeonghan pushes Joshua up by the shoulders and their bodies peel apart. “Gross. It’s gross.”

Joshua smirks. “You knew what you were getting into when we started dating, Yoon Jeonghan. Two Omegas. It’s just luck that you had your heat first.”

Jeonghan grins. “So when’s yours?” Joshua huffs. Jeonghan wraps his arms around his waist. “Hmm? What if we sync up? If we both want to get fucked then what will we do?”

Jeonghan’s cock stirs at the thought of Joshua in heat. It’s distracting.

Joshua kisses him one more time before sliding off the bed. He holds out his hand.

“We’ll just have to take turns,” Joshua says. Jeonghan takes his hand and only sways on his feet a little. “We’ll figure it out when it happens. If it happens.”

Jeonghan’s heart gives another squeeze. He smirks and pulls Joshua toward the bathroom.

“If you don’t hurry this up you’ll have to fuck me in the shower.”

Joshua grins.

“Maybe I’ve been planning to the whole time.”

He’s really, infuriatingly perfect.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Go read [Invidia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284744/chapters/50681333) and [Pyrophoros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550120/chapters/43967437) because Ayesha is such a talented writer and if you haven't checked her out before then you gotta!!!!
> 
>   
[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
